Back and Beyond
by greenlilies
Summary: "Encontraremos tesoros ancestrales de los que ningún mortal ha posado los ojos, monedas, copas, coronas digna de un rey; mis palabras y mi oro nos llevaran hasta los confines del mundo conocido, no la creencia en un nombre. Solo tienen que creer en mí, y en cambio, yo creeré en ustedes; compartiremos el agua y el vino como familia. Nada nos tocará."


**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin y su mente maquiavélica.**

**Este fic pertenece al Reto #20 "Una Casa, Un Personaje", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

**Back and Beyond**

**Primer Acto**

El barco era majestuoso, con sus velas blancas e impolutas y la proa prominente y orgullosa; Gerion Lannister no pudo haber pedido un barco mejor. La madera brillaba por los rayos del sol mientras el barco se mecía suavemente por las olas del Mar del Ocaso, azul y turquesa y con pintas de aguamarina que a Gerion siempre le había gustado de niño; parado en frente del gran barco, casi parecía que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

Los ruidos de Lannisport (mujeres y hombres gritando en cada esquina las ofertas en pescado y oro, niños riéndose, sonidos de animales, caballos, vacas, cabras, cerdo…) eran como una nana para él; siempre odió la tranquilidad de Roca Casterly, su falta de ese _algo _que hacía que Gerion se sintiese cómodo en el lugar. Lannisport, Puerto Gaviota, Antigua y otras poseían el sonido (ambiente, espíritu) que las caracterizaba de ser ciudades con carácter.

Respiró hondo, absorbiendo los olores a su alrededor (pescado, desperdicios, especias, _mar_), y se tocó concienzudamente el saco de dragones de oro que cargaba en el bolsillo, no sería la primera vez que era robado por estar soñando despierto.

Los otros barcos no se comparaban a La_ Joya del Ocaso _(tendría que cambiarle el nombre, uno más apropiado con su estatus y sed de aventura), los demás no eran lo suficientemente grande o la madera se estaba pelando por un lado o simplemente a Gerion no le daban la vibra adecuada. Genna y Tygett se burlaban por la cualidad suya de ser quisquilloso, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer si no le gustaban las sorpresas? Prefería estar seguro de sus cosas, seguro de que en un momento dado no se romperían o decepcionarían en el momento en el que más lo necesitara.

Un grupo de marineros se acercaba del_ Joya,_ así que Gerion tuvo que suponer que eran su tripulación. Caminó con decisión (canalizando a Tywin) y se dirigió al grupo de marinos. Éstos no le prestaron la menor atención, sino que siguieron charlando y riéndose. «No saben quién soy, no me reconocen como Lannister ―pensó satisfecho―. Mejor para mí».

― Señores ―saludó él con voz casi retumbante―. Mi nombre Gerion y quisiera hacerle una propuesta a su capitán. ¿Son ustedes la tripulación de La_ Joya del Ocaso_?

La mirada de burla del grupo fue casi idéntica, pero Gerion no se dejó intimidar. Un Tyroshi con la barba dividida en trenzas rojas y negras lo miró más serio que los demás, él lo miró a los ojos y se tocó la espada en la cadera.

― ¿Qué quieres con nuestro capitán, _extraño_? ―el pronombre sonó como un escupitajo en la boca del extranjero. Aunque no se veía particularmente grande o peligroso, el tyroshi de lejos se veía más inteligente, claramente el líder de la pandilla.

― Vengo a hacerle una proposición, ¿no me escuchaste hace rato, tyroshi? ―éste tensó la mandíbula, pero no hizo nada. Gerion sabía que la conversación se iba a tornar más mordaz y peligrosa si seguía por ese camino y el tyroshi no dudaría en cortarle el cuello, Lannister o no―. Mira, no soy de esos que busca pelea en los puertos porque sí. Tengo unos cuantos dragones de oro para ti y tu grupo si me llevas, pero si no lo haces, me obligas a sacar mi espada y hacerte llevarme hasta tu capitán a la fuerza, ¿entendido?

Ninguno pestañeó. El tyroshi se frotó la barba pensativo mientras miraba detrás de Gerion buscando probablemente más hombres.

― Está bien, nos darás el oro y te llevaremos al _Joya _y explicarás tu propuesta al capitán; si él decide que no vales ni para carne de cerdo, te mataremos.

Gerion sonrió abiertamente y rió.

― Vaya, amigo, si lo único que necesitaba mencionar era el oro, nos habríamos ahorrado todo eso, ¿eh? ―nadie rió, excepto él mismo.

De su bolsillo sacó una moneda de oro para cada marinero, más una extra para el Tyroshi y un guiño con el ojo. Él grupo lo dirigió a las bodegas del _Joya, _donde el camarote del capitán se encontraba. Todas las partes del barco llamaban a Gerion, le gritaban y suplicaban que lo tomara y navegaran de una vez lejos de Poniente. «No me iría sin Gloria» pensó de repente inseguro. La imagen de su hija bastarda, apenas con cuatro días del nombre, le revolvió el estómago. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que pensar por más tiempo, ya que la cámara del capitán estaba cerca.

Un marinero con cabello marrón le abrió las puertas y lo dejó entrar después que el tyroshi los anunciase. «Esto es peor que en la corte de Desembarco del Rey». El capitán, sentado detrás de un bonito escritorio levantó la mirada de los mapas en frente de él; no era ni viejo ni joven, nada destacable que lo denotase como capitán de un gran barco.

― Mi capitán ―saludó Gerion mientras hacía una inclinación burlona. El hombre no hizo ningún gesto, excepto inclinar la cabeza en respuesta―. Vengo a hacerle una propuesta a la que no podrá negarse.

La negociación fue fluida y Gerion no necesitó fingir que sabía cómo manejar una espada (Tygett le estaría gritando en ese momento si supiera que se había llevado una espada sin saberla usar) para amenazar a nadie. El capitán era un hombre razonable y sabía qué era lo mejor para él y su tripulación (luego supo que el tipo era un bastardo de un tyroshi y por eso no le hizo ascos al saco de monedas en su bolsillo); sin embargo, no dejó que Gerion la renombrara. La_ Joya del Ocaso _podía haber sido vendida, pero el capitán se negaba a cambiarle el nombre, insistiendo que le había dado suerte anteriormente.

― La suerte no existe a donde vamos ―a esto, el capitán frunció el ceño―, navegaremos por las ciudades libres, el Mar de Verano y sus islas ―su verdadero propósito quedó en las sombras, si llegaba a revelárselo tan temprano en su travesía, la tripulación y su capitán no dudarían en dejarlo en la deriva―… encontraremos tesoros ancestrales de los que ningún mortal ha posado los ojos, monedas, copas, _coronas digna de un rey_; éste será el mejor viaje de sus cortas vidas, se los aseguro, mis señores.

Cogió aire mientras dejaba una pausa dramática.

» Mis palabras y mi oro nos llevaran hasta los confines del mundo conocido, no la creencia en un nombre. Solo tienen que creer en mí, y en cambio, yo creeré en ustedes; compartiremos el agua y el vino como familia. Nada nos tocará.

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, flotando y metiéndose en sus cabezas, formando las fantasías y sueños de cada uno. Gerion Lannister había conseguido su propio barco y una tripulación con solo sus palabras y una pequeña fortuna. Gerion estaba complacido, no podía esperar a que se lo contase a Genna y Tygett, se morirían de envidia.

Antes de despedirlo y acordar la fecha de salida (dos semanas para conseguir provisiones y más hombres dispuestos a hacer aquel «viaje místico» como lo llamó el capitán), el capitán accedió a regañadientes a cambiarle el nombre al barco. La_ Joya del Ocaso _ya no existiría más, en cambio, dentro de dos semanas zarparía una nueva nave: El _León Sonriente_

_._

**Segundo Acto.**

El _León _se mecía suavemente por las olas. El viento era inexistente en aquella parte del Mar Humeante, de cuando en cuando, pájaros sobrevolaban la nave, haciéndole suponer que en alguna parte había comida y agua fresca. «Agua, sombra, _comida». _Su lengua hinchada no alcanzaba para humedecer sus labios rotos, la sangre seca acumulada allí por una herida vieja no dejaba de picarle, le volvía loco. Otro pájaro voló cerca del mástil con lo que parecía un pescado en el pico, Gerion lo miró impasible. ¿De qué serviría gastar energía en tratar de atrapar al animal? Ya no le quedaba nada.

«Gloria ―el nombre de su hija abrió nuevas heridas en él―. ¿Cuántos años tendría ya, ocho, nueve? ―la imagen de su hija en sus brazos no desaparecía de su mente―. De pequeña tenía mi cabello y los ojos de su madre, pero al crecer se volvieron verdes como los míos. Una pequeña Lannister de cabo a rabo» Su madre fue una muchacha que había tomado su interés en los patios de Roca Casterly, no mucho mayor que él y con el cabello caoba y lustroso. Gloría decía siempre que de grande quería ser como él, una aventurera, la primera mujer en cruzar más allá del Mar Angosto.

Gerion se reía y le preguntaba si lo iba a llevar en sus aventuras, ella respondía que sí, claro que te voy a llevar ¿por qué no lo haría? Ese era el momento en el que se sentía culpable y deseaba estar en Roca Casterly con sus aventuras que solo leía en los libros.

La garganta le ardía y la sentía peor que una lija, no había llovido desde hace varios días. Estaba empezando a creer que nunca lo haría, si se era sincero; el Mar Humeante era tan oscuro como el acero valyrio, tal vez, tal vez si bajaba de la nave y tomaba solo un sorbo, uno solo que aliviaría la sed enloquecedora, tendría las fuerzas para comandar el barco fuera allí. Si la memoria no le fallaba, la Bahía de Esclavos quedaba cerca, quizás al oeste y un poco al norte y Valyria… Valyria ya era un sueño de tontos. «Los Targaryen hicieron bien en irse»

Acostado sobre la cubierta del _León _(las velas amarillentas y el mástiles altos y carcomido por la sal, los pájaros con comida en el pico, nubes ligeras, la luna, estrellas: una, dos, tres) la vida pasaba lenta y sin movimiento, lapsos de dolor (la cabeza, espalda, garganta, pecho) irrumpían la tranquilidad y sin ellos Gerion casi podía acostumbrarse al bamboleo suave del barco, dormir, dormir y no despertar.

«Despierta» Pestañeó, una y dos veces más antes de que las lágrimas despejaran su vista, ¿había estado llorando? No sabía y no le importaba lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Calculó que hora era mediante la posición del sol y fue hasta la bodega debajo del barco para buscar comida. «Carne seca y comida podrida» El vino del Rejo, tan preciado entre la tripulación se había acabado hace varias lunas, justo después que los traidores lo abandonaran en Volantis. No le gustaban las sorpresas y eso era justo lo que le había pasado "¡Sorpresa! Ya no queremos seguir en el barco, ¡buen viaje!"

«Malditos cobardes ―dijo aquella vez mientras trataba de comprar esclavos en el mercado―. Les dije que seríamos como familia, yo creería en ellos y ellos creerían en mí. Los Lannister no abandonamos a la familia». Los esclavos que logró comprar con el dinero que le quedaba fueron dos: Akko, un dothraki dejado a la intemperie y Sharos, un lyseno hecho para calentar camas en un prostíbulo. Ninguno era apto para manejar una nave tan grande como el _León Sonriente _(y si Gerion era sincero, él tampoco era material apropiado para comandar al barco); aun así, lograron zarpar tres semanas después y llegar hasta donde empezaba el Mar Humeante sin ningún contratiempo.

Luego de eso, todo empeoró.

Akko, diestro con la espada curva, asesinó a Sharon dos días dentro del Mar Humeante por una simple pelea con respecto a la comida en la bodega. Gerion no extrañó mucho a Sharos, ni tampoco el dothraki que solo musitó unas pocas palabras en la lengua común explicando toscamente el problema. Después de eso, no pudo dormir bien; guardaba su espada al lado de su cama y cerraba el camarote del capitán con llave, cada noche trataba de recordar las pocas lecciones que Tygett le había enseñado con la espada (la mayoría de ellas, a la que el propio Gerion no asistió).

A la final, la paranoia le enfermó la mente. En cada esquina veía a Akko con su espada y su fea cara, nada le parecía a salvo hasta que, sin querer, fue él el que apuñaló al dothraki por la espalda. No se sintió mal (ni siquiera cuando la vida se fue de los ojos de Akko y éste cayó al piso con un sonido sordo) ni culpable ni como un asesino. «Me iba a matar a mí primero ―se decía―. Un día le daría la espalda ese sería mi cuerpo en la cubierta de mí barco».

«No fue culpa mía, no fue mí culpa» Era su mantra en los días en los que la soledad y la comida abundaba en aquel barco. «Fui precavido, me hubiese matado y tirado mi cuerpo por la cubierta». En esos tiempos, los dolores de cabeza no le hacían perder el conocimiento, sino que lo invitaban a dormitar un rato encima del timón y esperar por lo mejor. «Otro barco, Valyria…».

En aquellos tiempos en donde el mar no era tan oscuro y su cabeza estaba despejada, pensaba en Tywin y sus hijos, los únicos sobrinos que vio. Cersei, esplendorosa como la reina de Poniente, y con un hijo pequeño del que no recordaba el nombre; Jaime, caballero de la guardia Real, parecido a Tygett en su actitud y porte; luego estaba el pequeño Tyrion, desde temprano, Tywin había querido dejarlo en la playa y que las olas se lo llevaran lejos, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Gerion se había llevado mejor con éste último, ya que a los dos les interesaban los libros (de aventuras y de dragones y de historia, desde el gran Norte hasta Qarth) y su sentido de humos era parecido. «Tyrion siempre fue un joven solitario, ¿tendría amigos, ahora que no estoy?»

Asomado por la borda del _León, _Gerion divisó varios pececillos de colores, fáciles de agarrar con una lanza o arpón o… o si estiraba la mano lo suficiente, tal vez… «No» Sacudió la cabeza y se retiró de la borda, la mitad de su cuerpo ya guindaba de la baranda del barco, a punto de caerse irremediablemente sin ningún aviso.

«_Rugido _allá voy» pensó burlón. El Rey de la Roca, Tommen II había sido un verdadero idiota, en su opinión. ¿Quién se embarcaba en un viaje sin retorno hacia Valyria? Y con la espada ancestral de su propia Casa, de paso. «Qué tipo tan egoísta ―pensó mientras se volvía a recostar boca arriba en la cubierta―. Probablemente dejó una bonita esposa e hijos maravillosos». Tywin siempre quiso una espada de acero valyrio, desde que Gerion podía recordar, la última vez que lo vio (en los aposento de su padre con un montón de pergaminos y plumas esparcidas en el escritorio) le estaba comprando una espada a los Florent. «Nadie quiere vender su reliquia familiar para que los Lannister se hicieran más importantes…».

Despertó otra vez. «¿En dónde…?» pensó confuso. El día le había dejado paso a la noche en un cerrar de ojos, la luna (gorda y brillante) se burlaba de él desde su puesto junto a las estrellas. Reconoció varias constelaciones y en un cálculo fácil (fue doloroso el tiempo que le tomó hacerlo) supo que la nave había avanzado varios nudos hacia el sur. La noche representaba el frío, un frío que se le metía debajo de la piel y tocaba sus huesos con pequeñas agujas de hielo; de noche solo podía aovillarse en el camarote del capitán y esperar el día (que no era mucho mejor, pero al menos dejaba de castañear los dientes).

En la boca le faltaba un diente de abajo que se le había caído al tropezarse con las escaleras que llevaban hasta la bodega, y el cabello amarillo ahora estaba mugriento de los meses sin agua para bañarse, tenía la barba larga y dura como alambre «Ya no soy un Lannister ―pensó enfurecido de repente―. Soy solo un marinero perdido con un barco que le quedó grande a medio camino».

«Uno, dos, tres pájaros» Cuenta y vuelve a contarlos: Había siete en las velas, tres en el nido y uno cerca de él. «Mío ―murmura y le tira una piedra―. ¿Piedra? ¿Qué piedra?» Se mira las manos y solo ve extremidades enrojecidas y ásperas. El ave se asusta y bate las alas; Gerion lo ve en cámara lenta, los músculos de las alas se extienden y baten sin parsimonia ni elegancia. El pájaro se va y vuelve a contar. «Uno, dos, tres pájaros».

El _León Sonriente _se mece más bruscamente por la corriente y más pájaros salen volando asustadas. «Sí, váyanse, un león no está para que otros se beneficien» Un león es majestuoso y la madera brilla por el sol cuando este se mecía en el puerto. El león era el rey, Gerion era el rey. Rey del Mar Humeante y sus alrededores, sí. Nadie le hace frente al león, nadie lo abandona.

― ¡Tierra a la vista!

― ¿Lo dijiste tú? ―pausa. El graznido de un pájaro―. No, no fui yo, ¿seguro?

«No». Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y dejó que el mareo le haga vomitar por la borda. Se volteó.

― ¿Y tú? No, por supuesto que no. Fue Genna ―se frotó la barba y la imagen de su padre haciendo lo mismo le vino a la cabeza ―. Genna y Tygett, Kevan y Tywin. Sí, fueron ellos.

― ¡Tierra a la vista!

Pausa, y luego:― ¡Cállate, Rey Tommen!

― ¡Tierra a la vista!

Se tapa los oídos y empieza a tararear. «No te escucho, no te escucho». Dio vueltas por la cubierta y se tropezó con la escotilla abierta, perdió el equilibrio y apenas tuvo tiempo de extender los brazos. Su codo pegó contra el piso y una llamarada de dolor le corrió desde el brazo por todo el cuerpo. El dolor le despejó la mente brevemente y vislumbró entre la neblina una forma borrosa y oscura.

A medida que se acercaba, Gerion distinguió la forma de una doncella en la proa: tenía piernas largas, cintura pequeña y pechos grandes. La doncella era completamente de hierro.

«¿Una doncella de hierro?» ¿Todavía estaría alucinando? Miró a su alrededor (dos, tres mástiles, velas amarillentas, pájaros con comida en el pico, nubes ligeras...), se miró así mismo (barba y cabellos sucios, amarillos alguna vez, ropa rota y colgante en la piel) y no distinguió nada fuera de lo normal. Se frotó un ojo, luego el otro («¡Despierta!»), se humedeció los labios con la lengua hinchada y reseca. La nave de la doncella de hierro se fue acercando sigilosa por estribor: era más pequeña que el _León _y de casco rojo y lustroso.

Las velas eran negras, negras como la noche.


End file.
